Virdoni Cira
Virdoni Cira was a pyrokinetic-capable Soratic and Takdera Period ancestor to Firohk Cira. Alongside Akris Nezon, Virdoni helped to defeat Deleka Siraal and reduce the presence of the Corrupt in south Doseth in the years following The Fall. Biography Born to a somewhat poor family in Fallwatch, a village in southern Suntos in 229 aF, Virdoni worked with his family on a lumber mill during his earliest years. Virdoni discovered his pyrokinetic abilities at a young age, and was branded with the Mark of Embers, though never underwent any kind of proper training in using his abilities. During his adolescence, Virdoni's home village came under attack from bandits, and his parents were killed during the raid. Much of Fallwatch was destroyed by fires during the attack, and Virdoni was one of the few survivors. Not knowing where to go, Virdoni gathered what he could of his belongings and the few bits of armour and weaponry he could find, including his father's sword, the Ciracen Blade, and set off to wander the wilds of Suntos. With time, Virdoni became skilled in swordsmanship, and continued to travel from city to city around Suntos, often dealing with bandit camps in some form of revenge. His lack of proper training with his pyrokinesis, he very rarely used his abilities except for heating in cold environments. In 253 AF, he encountered a T'Nuan Guardian, Akris Nezon, attempting to enter a dangerous mountainous pass. He warned her not to enter the pass, but she did so regardless, though Virdoni did not walk far away until she saw her run out of the pass wounded and fall unconscious. Taking pity on the Guardian, he carried her to the nearby city of Kotori in hopes of finding help for her. He eventually found a healer who would cater to her wounds, and waited there overnight to ensure she recovered. When the Guardian awoke, Virdoni introduced himself, and reminded her to listen to warnings better in the future. Though Akris was angered by the idea of being helped by somebody has 'lowly' has him, Virdoni maintained a friendly attitude and offered his help to her, which she reluctantly accepted his offer as he had a superior knowledge of the Suntosian environment, and the two set off together for Akris' destination. The two would eventually discover that the Corrupt activity in Suntos that Akris was sent to investigate was being lead by Deleka Siraal, a former Guardian who had betrayed the Order, and the two embarked on a quest to defeat Siraal and put an end to his plots. Over the course of this journey, Akris and Virdoni eventually grew close, despite Akris' initial distaste for him. Eventually, they reached Siraal's stronghold in the Hall of Althus, and the two attempted to fight him and his remaining Corrupt servants. Virdoni was struck down during their initial battle, leading to Akris becoming enraged with Siraal, undergoing Takis Overload and performing the first ever use of the electrokinetic Levitation ability in the process. Akris defeated Siraal shortly after, though Virdoni was still down and critically injured, leading to Akris having to guide him to a healing post in a nearby town, similarly to how he had done for her when they met. After Virdoni awoke, the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other, though Akris placed her loyalty to the T'Nuan Order first, and had to return back to Garanvir to report her mission success, however she did promise Virdoni that the two would meet again in the future. A year later, Akris sent a message to Virdoni, offering him an invitation to accompany her on a mission to Teosk, in the north, and to meet her outside the Latroko forest. Virdoni accepted, and the two met again outside the Forest a week later. Akris, now with the rank of Adept, was able to use the Latroko Rift hidden deep in the forest to instantly transport the two up to the Nrehtoc Rift in Taldori. The two then departed for Teosk by boat. Following Akris' departure, Virdoni continued to wander Suntos, much as he had done before his adventure with her, though now with a slightly more open outlook on life. Akris eventually returned to Suntos two years later, intent on finding Virdoni once again and living up to her promise she'd made to him. She did meet him again, and the feelings that the two had for each other were only strengthened by their time apart, and the two would later go on to live together near the city of Kotori and have two children; an electrokinetic son, Veros, and a pyrokentic daughter, Aliga. Akris trained her children to properly use their Takitric abilities in a similar manner to how she had learned, while Virdoni taught them how to properly use weapons, but as they grew older, Akris expressed a desire to bring the two properly into the T'Nuan Order at the now Order-affiliated Hall of Althus. Though Virdoni did not entirely support this, as it would mean that their family may grow distant, he allowed her to do it regardless, knowing it would be best for them. With his family now more often off in Althus rather than at home in Kotori, Virdoni became much more irritable and reclusive as he aged, though he still saw Aliga on occasion to continue her sword training. Virdoni often went on long walks and treks away from his home, sometimes lasting months at a time, in the hopes that doing what he'd done in his younger years would make him happier again, though to little avail. On the rare occasions he and Akris saw each other, it only reminded him of how much the bond between the two had weakened over the years and the two eventually stopped speaking to each other entirely. In 281 aF, while relaxing in his Korloni home, Aliga arrived by horse with an urgent message that a Corrupt attack would soon be taking place on the Hall of Althus, and that Akris herself had requested his assistance there. Virdoni quickly rode back to Althus with his daughter, though the attack was already well under way when the two arrived. Despite his age, Virdoni was able to defeat many of the Corrupt during the attack, and may have turned the tide of the battle in the Order's favour, as they were able to drive them off successfully, though Akris was fatally wounded during the attack and was able to briefly speak with Virdoni before passing away. Following Akris' death, Virdoni returned to his home in Kotori. Veros and Aliga continued to serve under the Order, though the two now spoke to him more frequently after her mother's passing. Virdoni received numerous offers to join the Order's ranks both before and after Akris' death, though he never expressed an interest in joining, and now felt as though he was both too old to serve them and that it would bring back too many bad memories. Despite this tenuous relationship with the Order, he continued to support his children in their journey as Guardians, before eventually passing away of old age in 303 aF. Skills and equipment Though a known pyrokinetic from a young age, Virdoni never received any formal training in the use of his abilities and only used his abilities to create small flames for lighting and heat. He was exceptionally skilled with swords, favouring the Ciracen Blade. He was capable of both dealing heavy blows and putting up a strong defence, Virdoni was a very difficult opponent to face in close-quarters combat. However, he lacked any kind of ranged weaponry, and almost always wore his helmet to defend against arrows from archers. Virdoni eventually developed a technique that combined both his swordsman prowess and his pyrokinesis, in which the Ciracen Blade was coated in a flammable oil and set alight, allowing for the blade to be temporarily engulfed in flame, which proved to be a very effective combination. Years of roaming wildlife and practicing his sword skills gave Virdoni powerful muscles, making him a capable fighter even without his blade. He is able to walk and run great distances with little rest, and has developed a knack for navigating terrain with ease, even if he is not familiar with his surroundings. Lacking any kind of proper finances, Virdoni's equipment was often worn-down and scavenged from raiders or abandoned areas. He frequently changed the armour he wore, though he was rarely seen without his favoured sword and a helmet which he has owned since his home village of Fallwatch was raided. Personality and traits Virdoni is quite reserved in nature, years of wandering alone through the wilderness having made him used to occupying his mind with his own thoughts than expressing them vocally. He is kindhearted and has a strong moral compass, especially to those undergoing times of hardship from loss as he empathises with him due to his own background. Although he often enjoys helping others, he also finds peace in travelling alone with little interference from the outside world. He has a fondness for nature, and is quite knowledgeable about the local flora and fauna of Suntos from his many years spent exploring. Despite being a pyrokinetic, he is often reluctant to use it among dense wildlife due to how easily it can bring damage to forests and organic matter, instead preferring to use his skills with a sword for self defence. He greatly enjoys swordplay and continued to practice even into his old age, and taught his daughter almost all of the swordfighting techniques he knew. Trivia * Following the burning down of Fallwatch, Virdoni developed a mild case of pyrophobia, which is one of the reasons he often refrained from using his pyrokinesis. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Soratics